This Love Has Taken it's Toll On Me
by LaurenSark4Eva
Summary: a continuation of facade what happens after sark is captured?


Title: This Love Has Taken it's Toll  
  
Author: LaurenSark4Eva  
  
Rating: I don't know..like PG-13 I guess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias but if I did Vaughn and Sark would like   
  
be, totally shirtless like all the time! Their So HAWT!  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vaughn: Lauren, sweetie, explain just exactly how did you let Sark loose?  
  
Lauren: Well, shweetie pie, I was there in the cell with him *sniffles* and he said *sniffles* that if I didn't give him the key *begns to sob* that he was going to screw me against the wall then kill me!  
  
Vaughn: Oh, baby! *grabs Lauren in bear hug*  
  
*Lauren grins maliciously at the gullibility of her stupid ass husband*  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Syd: Vaughn, how could you BELIEVE that story?  
  
Vaughn: Are you accusing my wife of lying, Sydney? *gets look of intense anger as his forehead flattens*  
  
Syd: *eyes do that wide eyed 'I'm scared and crying' look* Vaughn...*whimpers* if you would just open your eyes.  
  
Vaughn: Sydney, you know, I knew you were hurt about me marrying someone else but I never thought you'd stoop this low!  
  
  
  
Syd: Vaughn, I'm not STOOPING! I'm trying to open your DAMN EYES. She's lying, can't you see it?  
  
Vaughn: You know what? I don't need this Syd, I don't need this right now, especially not from YOU. I was doing fine until you came back! Do you know how hard it was for me to forget you? Do You? Because I don't think you do!  
  
Syd: It couldn't possibly be as hard as it was for me to see you with HER! How could you Vaughn? How long did you wait? Two weeks before screwing the little blonde?  
  
Vaughn: If you can believe that then I think we're done here.  
  
Syd: FINE! You just wait though, because it's going to slap you upside your stupid head when you find out the truth. *turns and walks away crying*  
  
*Vaughn's forehead wrinkles in remorse as he leans back against the concrete pillar of the garage*  
  
[camera pans to Lauren in background]  
  
{Lauren gets sly smirk on face}  
  
Lauren: [pulls out cell phone] *dials Sark up* Good news, Bastard. Sydney and Michael just had a big fight. Michael actually believed my story.  
  
Sark: Darling, that's wonderful news. So how about sex in the restroom at Morley's?   
  
[Lauren hangs up cell phone]  
  
*Sark stares at phone and wonders if he's just. that. bad. in bed*  
  
***************  
  
Jack: I'm worried about Sydney. She seems...out of sorts lately. I think Agent Vaughn is to blame.  
  
Arvin: Then we shall just have to, shall we say, eliminate the disturbance.  
  
Jack: Do you really think that's the best solution, Arvin? You remember her fiancee.  
  
Arvin: I don't see any other way out of the situation, Jack.  
  
Jack: Perhaps I could have a "talk" with Agent Vaughn. It worked with that friend of her's.  
  
Arvin: Jack, I thought you knew by now my methods of problem-solving. What did you think I'd say when you came to me with this?  
  
Jack: I just don't think it's the best way, Arvin. There must be another way to deal with this.  
  
Arvin: Look, Jack, I don't like people screwing around with my daughter.  
  
Jack: I still don....WHAT DID YOU SAY? *Jack gets look of intense anger*  
  
Arvin: Jack, surely you knew? I always thought you were smarter than this.  
  
Jack: Thought I would know what, exactly?  
  
Arvin: Surely you know about the affair I had with Irina. *looks of innocence*  
  
Jack: You lying sack of shit.  
  
Arvin: Why don't you run off to your little instant messaging program and ask her. I'm sure she'll confirm everything I've told you.  
  
*Jack gives Arvin one nasty look before sprinting to his laptop*  
  
[conversation with Irina happens]  
  
{Jack is in emotional turmoil. Not only did his best friend have an affair with his wife but the daughter he has loved for so long may not be his}  
  
Jack: *picks up cell phone and dials number* Yes, could you meet me at my place. 10:30 pm tomorrow? Good.  
  
*time fast forwards*  
  
[doorbell is heard ringing in background]  
  
*Jack strolls up and opens door.*  
  
Jack: Hello, Katya, thank you for coming on such short notice.  
  
*commercial break*  
  
[Jack walks into office looking rather...refreshed]  
  
Jack: *picks up phone and dials Sloane* I don't care what you say, you Bastard, Sydney is MY daughter. And if you ever hurt her with the information about you and her mother, rest assured, I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way I can imagine. *slams phone down*  
  
*end of episode* 


End file.
